Disk drive head suspensions are used in hard disk drives (“HDD's”), which read and write media to and from rotating magnetic disks. A suspension is a component of a head gimbal assembly (“HGA”), which includes a plurality of suspensions and magnetic read/write heads (known as a “sliders”). The slider includes transducers to read and write media to one of the rotating magnetic disks. A disk drive head suspension can include various components, including, for example, a flexure, a load beam, a baseplate, and one or more actuation motors. Generally, the actuation motors can be used to precisely position the slider over a rotating magnetic disk to improve the overall performance of the HDD.
There remains a continued need for improved disk drive head suspensions to meet the demands of the HDD industry. Suspensions with enhanced performance capabilities are desired, while being capable of being manufactured efficiently. The present disclosure addresses these and other problems.